This disclosure relates in general to serving requests for dynamic webpages and, but not by way of limitation, to accelerating serving requests for dynamic webpages with client-side scripting.
Dynamic webpages allow programmers to tailor web pages for specific instances or viewers. Scripts may be executed on a client or server side, and the execution of the scripts may influence the appearance, content and/or functionality of a resulting webpage. Programmers may utilize this flexibility to attempt to provide relevant content, pleasing displays, and useful features in a semi-customized manner. However, this flexibility also results in a lack of predictivity. Even if a same user requests a same webpage, the webpage displayed in a first instance may be drastically different as compared to the webpage displayed in a second instance.